Blue Bruises
by babywerte123
Summary: Caroline reveals her feelings to Klaus and then discovers his unborn child and new werewolf bride. Desperate for attention, Caroline returns to Mystic Falls where a power greater than Silas himself rises. With a new love interest in tow, Caroline must fight the new evil and discover how to love once more.


Why cry about spilt milk? Seriously, it's done. Wipe it up and move on. It's easier said than done. Caroline knew that, but yet, she couldn't just wrap her head around it. When Klaus told her about is his newborn daughter, it felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of her. Klaus was a father. Klaus? Out of all the people in the universe, or rather Mystic Falls, Caroline couldn't believe that it was Klaus who ended up raising a family. In reality, it was Caroline who had hoped she could raise a family of her own someday with a certain somebody. She couldn't believe the person who deserved the least from life itself got the most out of it. It seemed so unfair to Caroline that she shrugged off Klaus' pleas when he tried to reason with her.

"It was just a one night stand. Surely you can understand that?" he had questioned. Caroline's lips had twisted into a grim line as she bitterly stated, "You know, I really can't Klaus. I'll wait for you a century, love. I call bullshit on that theory, Klaus."

It was just so unfair. Sure, she had dismissed his displays of affection at first, but after their encounter in the woods, she expected him to be fully honest with her. Had she not made her intentions clear back then? Of course she was giving in to him. If she didn't want anything to do with him, he would never have been able to even catch a glimpse of her. Looking back on it, Caroline realizes that she too had been immature. If she had just been completely honest with him from the very beginning, none of the events haunting her to this very day would have ever occurred. She had been selfish and Klaus had done what any other man would have done. But damn. Caroline truly felt as though he would wait for her forever and as though he would be there when she needed him. Never had she been picked above the infamous doppelgangers of Mystic Falls and when someone realized her worth, she was hooked. She fell down hard and when she was ready to finally put her life first, she proclaimed her affections to Klaus and was truly ready for a new start. Needless to say, she was surprised when he told her he had a romp with the werewolf. And then had a baby. Oh, yeah, did she mention that? Klaus had a kid. A kid with another woman. It should have been impossible, he told her. Ha. What an understatement. She traveled the whole world to tell him that she loved him, that she wanted to spend her life with him, and that she wanted him to spend his life with her. After giving birth to Hope, the werewolf and Klaus moved to a remote location in Rome. Through whispers and rumors, Caroline had pulled the puzzle pieces together and flew straight to the doorstep. Opening the door and hearing a cacophony of baby wails and Rebekah's pissed off yells was certainly not on Caroline's agenda. Confusion was the primary sense Caroline felt. Then numbness. Every nerve in Caroline's body went numb. It was if the very parts of her that made her part human were flipped off. Of course she hadn't flipped the switch, but it sure felt like it. Caroline was shell-shocked and instantly realizing the error of her ways, she fled and took shelter back home in Mystic Falls. While there certainly wasn't too much happening in Mystic Falls anymore, it was where Caroline found peace.

Bonnie and Damon were resurrected by Liv before the Other Side collapsed. It had been a constant tug of war between Liv and the power of the Other Side, but in the end, Liv managed to pull them back. In the end, she ultimately sacrificed her own life for both of theirs. The reason behind her sudden urge to help the former Mystic Falls residents was unknown, but it did end up bringing Bonnie and Damon back to life. Her brother, inexplicably collapsed when Liz passed on. Bonnie assumed it was because they were linked and Liv pulled energy from him in order to resurrect her and Damon. Because the residents of Mystic Falls decided to throw a party and eventually settle down, Caroline decided to visit Klaus. However, due to discovering his actions, she returned back to Mystic Falls and holed up in a hotel one city over. There she sat mulling over her journey over a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Don't cry over spilt milk," she sobbed into her ice cream as she watched Jack kiss Rose on the large screen in front of her.

"Rose, why are you such a bitch?" Caroline screamed at the scream. "There was enough fucking room for the two of you on that piece of wood and you know it. Damn you, bitch!"

Just then, Caroline's tantrum was interrupted by the sound of a shrill buzz. Caroline turned her head to look for the source of the noise and groaned when she saw her phone glowing a brilliant white. She pushed off the violet covet covering her legs and reached for the phone on the nearby table. She looked to see the caller and sighed. She pressed accept and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Elena, what's up?" Caroline questioned as she bent over to pick up the blanket.

"Hey, Care. How are you?" Elena asked softly. "We heard about your...um... travels."

"Ha," Caroline howled. "I've had better days."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Caroline muttered.

"Look, Care, I know you're going through a really hard time right now, but I don't think you should be alone." Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Elena, I am just fine. Don't worry about me," Caroline assured her.

"Really?" Elena questioned. "You're not watching Titanic and mulling over Jack?"

Caroline frowned. "Well..."

"Right... Yeah, Bonnie and I'll be over in ten. K? Love you," Elena said.

"Love you too," Caroline responded. God, Caroline thought. It was going to be a really long summer.


End file.
